About this
Whats this contest? This is an Internet song contest. It is like the Eurovision Song Contest, however on the web, where people could send 2 songs from two different countries to participate. People also vote on each others countries, just like the real contest. Is it fictional or real? The bidding places aren't real. There is no current gig on that stage. Also most broadcasting is fake, however its possible we could have radio broadcasting soon. If possible we would set (REAL) behind it. The Rules Sending songs * You could send 1 or 2 songs; 2 or 3 songs if you are the winner of the previous edition, one song representing the previous edition's winning country. (Ex.: If Belgium won the First Edition, the contestant must provide 2 or 3 songs, one of which is Belgium's representative.) * The songs need to be from different regions. * There is no age limit. The artist could be as old or young as you want. * There is no age limit of songs. The song could be from the 1950s or the current year. * The songs from other competitions are allowed, such as: ABU TV Festival, ABU Radio Festival, Türkvizyon, Euro Pop Contest and Volcavision. * No Eurovision, Junior Eurovision and ABU TV Cup Contest songs are allowed. However they are only allowed as interval act. The only exeption is when somebody represent theirself. * Songs from national selections are allowed. * Songs from other competitions, such as: ABU TV Festival, ABU Radio Festival, Volcavision, Euro Pop Contest, Türkvizyon. As long you have the YouTube link for that one song you want to participate with. * Disc Jockey and Cover songs aren't allowed as of Edition 3. * You are also allowed to represent with a song from yourself.(Ex. The representing song of Finland in the First Edition was self-made) * You need to confirm with sending the YouTube link to the artist, the region/country that you want to participate, and the name of song and artist. * The regions what can participate can only be changed by the creator of this contest: Joeri Groen. * Micronations and fictional states are allowed to participate, however they have to proof it shares a European or Asia-Pacific style of culture. Does not have to be in the Americas or Sub-Saharan Africa. And micronations have to have either an artist you have a true friends or yourself. So no Stromae or Arianna Grande for example. * The song used to represent the country or region can't be used for the next 3 times participating the same country. * You can use a national pre-selection. The winning song of the national pre-selection can't be used next 3 times with that country. The other songs are allowed for the next edition. * The winning song need to represent the country automatically next edition. * Songs that are sung from the users themself get 12 points. This is due that the songs that are sended and sung by the users themself have spend much more time and effort than people who search for their songs. * American and Sub-Saharan countries and regions not from the list are allowed however there is a max of 4 non-listed American and Sub-Saharan countries. So it still have an Euro-Asian atmosphere. * The artist need to have ethnicity of that region or have lived or worked for a certain time. So no Belarussian artist for United States as example. * Songs have not to be assiocated with genocide or religious terrorism. Either its against it or for it. Voting * The voting is your favourite songs from 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 and 12 points. The highest score is your favourite song. The least favourite song but still in your top 10 would have 1 points. * There will be 2 semi's. Each semi need to have at least 12 countries. 8 passes, 2 second chance by 12-13 countries. 10 passes, 2 second chances by 14 countries or more. * You cannot vote on the same country you participate in. But you can give 5 points to another song from you. If you have The Netherlands and Sápmi, just an example, The Netherlands couldn't give The Netherlands points but The Netherlands could give Sápmi points with a maximum of 5 points. 6 points or more would not be allowed. * You cannot vote on a country if its in another semi. So the first semi finalists cannot vote on the second finalists. The second finalists cannot vote on the first finalists. * We must tag or PM you and we are allowed to do so when the voting start and various time before deadline. We are also allowed to do so if you represent a country and don't have the songs yet. * We are allowed to use your profile picture for the voting video. * If we send you a photo of the current voting result before voting, we must withdraw you or use back-up juries. * The winner of each SF aswell of the winner of the last edition will be given the power to choose their placement in the Grand Final running order. * We have to have a photo and the name of the votesspokeperson. Aswell as a background picture. The background pictures could be different each edition, as of edition 2 its nighttime in Europe and daytime in Asia. * People can't add 12, 10 or 8 points on the same users from previous editions for more than three editions. This can be undone if people vote 7 or less for more than 2 editions. Second Chance Round * The second chance round are usually 2 countries. They are sometimes the 9th or 10th placers or sometimes the 11th and 12th placers. The second chances are a versus battle. * If there is a country with simulair results as the second chance country in the same semi he'll be concluded to. * Each round takes 2 days. Postcards * The postcards may vary every edition. However the team choosen which pictures or drone views will be in the postcards. As well the photos from the artists. Hosting * You need to have 3 to 5 bidding places if you host next edition. However Microstates and Non-UN Members could also send 1 or 2 bidding places. But 3 or more is also allowed. * The bidding places need to be in that specific region. * You need to have an full drone video from you are hosting video with YouTube link. * You could set the dates however the creator could change it whenever he can. * You need to have an official motto. * You are allowed to create a logo from your hosting edition. * You need to have at least 3 interval acts and 1 more after each 10 songs. * The contest wouldn't start if it has less than 25 participants at the current edition. * The host and the winner would be direct finalist. * You have to have photos of the venue inside aswell the photos and names of the presenters. * Rules can only be changed after the current edition. Regions that are allowed to participate. Countries that could participate without the count rule. The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uralic_peoples Uralic] Regions, Federal subjects of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_subjects_of_Russia Russia], Participants of: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%BCrkvizyon_Song_Contest Turkvizyon] participants. Provinces of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provinces_of_China China], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provinces_of_the_Philippines Philippines], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provinces_of_Indonesia Indonesia], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provinces_of_France France], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provinces_of_the_Netherlands The Netherlands] Regions of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regions_of_Italy Italy], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autonomous_communities_of_Spain Spain] States of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/States_of_Germany Germany] All non-bolt of ethnic groups [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ethnic_groups_in_Europe here]. All [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asia-Pacific_Broadcasting_Union ABU] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_Broadcasting_Union EBU] members. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3V2JO24e9P8 These area's except Quebec], [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fM5quG_1PLM These areas] except Quebec and Anguilla. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Island_Games These islands] except Bermuda, Cayman Islands, Falkland Islands, Saint Helena and Prince Edward Island. The current list under here!: * Abkhazia * Afghanistan * Åland Islands * Albania * Albania and Kosovo * Algeria * Altai Republic * American Samoa * Andorra * Arab Union * Armenia * Australia * Australian Aboriginals * Azerbaijan * Bahrain * Bali * Baltic Region * Bashkortostan * Basque Country * Bavaria * Belarus * Belgium * Benelux * Bhutan * Bohemia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bougaineville Island * Brazil * Breton * British Indian Ocean Territory * Brunei * Bulgaria * Cambodia * Canary Islands * Cape Verde * Catalonia * China * Christmas Island * Chuvashia * City of Rotterdam * Comoros * Cornwall * Corsica * Corsica * Crete * Crimea * Croatia * Czechoslovakia * Dagestan * De Heen * East Timor * Easter Island * Egypt * England * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia * Faroe Islands * Fiji * Finland * Finnmark * Flanders * Former Soviet Union (countries that were once part of the USSR) * Former Yugoslavia (countries that were once part of SFR Yugoslavia) * French Polynesia * Frisia * Friuli * Gagauzia * Galapagos Islands * Galicia (Spain) * Galicia (Poland) * Georgia * Gibraltar * Götland * Greece * Greece and Cyprus * Greenland * Guam * Guernsey * Hawaii * Hong Kong * Hungary * Iberian Peninsula * India * Indochina (Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia) * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Ireland * Isle of Man * Israel * Italy * Jämtland * Japan * Jersey * Jordan * Kabardino-Balkaria * Karachay-Cherkessia * Karakalpakstan * Karelia * Kashubia * Kazakhstan * Kemerovo * Khakassia * Kiribati * Kosovo * Kurdistan * Kuwait * Kalmykia * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Liberland * Libya * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Luzon * Macedonia * Macau * Madagascar * Malaysia * Maldives * Manchuria * Maori People * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mayotte * Micronesia * Midway Islands * Mindanao * Mium * Moldova * Moluccas Islands * Monaco * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Moravia * Morocco * Moscow * Myanmar (Burma) * Nagorno-Karabakh * Nakhchivan * Nauru * Nepal * Nenetsia (Yuriaks) * New Caledonia * New Zealand * Niue * Norfolk Island * North Brabant * North Ireland * North Korea * North Yemen * Northern Cyprus * Northern Ireland * Northern Mariana Islands * Norway * Occitania * Öland * Oman * Outer Mongolia * OZ * Pakistan * Palau * Palestine * Papua New Guinea * Paris * Philippines * Pitcairn Islands * Poland * Portugal * Qatar * Reunion * Rhodes * Roma/Gypsy People * Romania * Russia * Sabah * Samoa * San Marino * Sandzak * Sápmi/Lapland * Sarawak * Saudi Arabia * Scandinavia * Scotland * Serbia * Serbia and Montenegro * Serb Republic/Republika Srpska * Seychelles * Silesia * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * Somalia * South Korea * South Ossetia * South Tyrol * South Yemen * Spain * Sri Lanka * Stavropol Krai * Sudan * Svalbard * Sweden * Syria * Szekely Land * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tatarstan * Terschelling * Texel * The Azores * The Maori * The Netherlands * The Central Asian Countries (Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgysztan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, Karakalpakstan) * The United Kingdom (England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland) * Tibet * Tonga * Tornedalian Peoples * Transnistria * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Tuva * Tuvalu * United Arab Emirates * Ukraine * United Indomalaya * United Korea * Uzbekistan * Vatican City * Vietnam * Visayas * Votic People * Vojvodina * Wales * Wallonia * Western Sahara * Western Ukraine/Donbass * Xinjiang * Yakutia/Sakha * Yemen * Yorkshire United Entrees These are the countries who can both participate together and seperate in one entry. However it does not listed all the regional areas. However those are also enlisted in this list. * Albania and Kosovo * Serbia and Montenegro * Greece and Cyprus * Former Yugoslavia (Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, Kosovo, Serbia, Macedonia) * Czechoslovakia (Czech Republic and Slovakia) * Benelux (The Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg) * The UK (Yorkshire, Lancashire, Scotland, Northern Ireland, England, Cornwall and Wales) * United Indomalaya (Brunei, Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia, East-Timor) * Scandinavia (Faroe Islands, Iceland, Greenland, Svalbard, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Sápmi, Denmark) * Baltic States (Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Kaliningrad) * Arab Union (Somalia, Mauritania, Western Sahara, Morocco, Libya, Tunisia, Egypt, Sudan, Djibouti, Oman, Yemen, Qatar, Kuwait, Bahrain, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, Syria, Turkey, Lebanon, Palestine, Jordan, United Arab Emirates, Comoros) * Former Soviet Union (Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Moldova, Crimea, Transnistria, Abkhazia, South Ossetia, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Turkmenistan, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan) * Iberian Peninsula (Spain, Portugal, Andorra) * United Korea (North Korea and South Korea) * Indochina (Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos) * OZ (Australia and New Zealand) * The Central Asian Countries (Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, Uzbekistan) Where can I send participation? Originally this contest is only for [https://www.facebook.com/groups/eurovisionph/ The Phillipine Eurovision Group], However we would send also [https://www.facebook.com/groups/belgianeurovisionfans/?fref=ts Eurovision- The Belgian Fans] and [https://www.facebook.com/groups/dutchabroad/?fref=ts Nederlanders in het Buitenland] Editions Motto's Languages See [[List of Languages at the Euro-Asia Vision.|here.]] Winners (Grand Prix) Runner Ups (Gold, Silver, Bronze) Bronze All songs that has more than 80 points Debuts by Edition Genre Withdrawns by Edition